


Bowling, Golf, and Bolf (Sans/Male Reader)

by ComicalFont



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bolf, Bowling Shoes, Comedy, Couch Cuddles, Cute Clothes, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gentleness, Golf, M/M, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Recreation, bowling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27742567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComicalFont/pseuds/ComicalFont
Summary: You moved in with the bone brothers a couple months back, and nothing's been short of perfect. Sans, your bonefriend, always has the best of times with you, and your next best bud, Papyrus, always lights things up by being his fantastic self. Since the three of you live in the Underground, you and Sans are more inclined to relax and just do things that the Underground offers, until an idea sparks one night while laying around on the couch. Soon enough, the two of you have fun plans ahead to bowl, golf, and try out an Underground sport together called... bolf.Told from Sans' POV! Part of the A Skeleton's Connection series of stories, but this can be read first, too!
Relationships: Sans (Undertale)/Reader, Sans (undertale)/male reader, Sans/Male Reader, Sans/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Bowling, Golf, and Bolf (Sans/Male Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! Thank you for wanting to check out my story. Hope you enjoy reading all about you and Sans having a fantastic time! Sans is the narrator, and your name goes wherever it says 'Protag'.

**Bowling, Golf, and Bolf (Sans/Male Reader)**

**Chapter 1 – Bowling**

**zap**. we reappear by the steps to the bowling alley. perfect landing, especially since if we landed on the steps, it wouldn’t have been perfect at all. before i can say anything about it, your kind heart goes ahead and thanks me.

“Thanks for the smooth ride, Sans.”

“no problemo, protag. the only things that’re getting knocked over tonight are pins, not people.”

“Yeesh, yeah, I’d hope not. If I got an injury, someone might watch and _bowl_ over.”

oh, you. puns like that are what make me wanna squeeze your hands even tighter, which is what i end up doin’.

if i’d been asked a couple hours ago if i thought i was gonna be bowling on the surface tonight with my bonefriend, i’d say no. leave it to you to get me wanting to do that. it seems like it was just a couple hours ago when we were sprawled out on the couch after dinner. makes since, since it really was just a couple hours ago. you started brainstorming out loud if there’s anything we could do together that means we’re moving around, and not just like how i zip us to the grocery store in five whole seconds.

* * *

“hmmm… how ‘bout bolf?”

“You’ve got golf down here in the Underground? There isn’t really any grass, but I believe you.”

“nah, not golf. bolf. you’ve never heard of it?”

“…Huh. Bolf. Can’t say I have. This isn’t leading to you showing me a video of you thwacking a bowling ball with a stick of bamboo, right?”

“as great as that’d be, no. bolf’s a combo of bowling and golf that monsters threw together together, after enough humans angrily threw their guides for those two sports in the dump. it’s something all monsters can play, regardless of size, strength, or limbs.”

heh, been proud of you for how you react less and less to something like bringing up how some people around just won’t have limbs.

“Sounds fun! How does it work? Don’t think I’ve seen a bolf course… or court, or track, or whatever it’s called, around here.”

“oh, it’s deeper in snowdin’s forest. i shouldn’t give away the details, though. it’d be more fun to learn as ya go along.”

“Alright, if you’re the champion bolfer, then I’ll follow along with whatever you want.”

“heh, we’ll sure have a **ball** when we get to it. don’t worry, it’s nothing you’ll have to crack this book open for to figure out.” i’d tossed ya the quantum physics joke book thing after that, where you naturally responded by opening up to one of your favorite pages and reading a joke off of it. you’re the best at just goin’ with the flow.

“You know what isn’t a joke, though?”

“no. i don’t know if i know what’s a joke or a show, so i won’t bet any dough.”

“Pffff, good work. Anyhoo, I know we don’t bother with the surface for anything, but I’ve got an idea. If we’re gonna do this mysterious bolf together, how about we try out some bowling and golf on the surface together? You get to enjoy some stuff I did when I was growing up, and then I get to try the top tier sport with you.”

“ayyy, that’s a great idea. i dunno how good i’d be, though. only went bowling a couple times with papyrus on the surface, and the closest i’ve gone to golf is gettin’ this…” i grabbed at your nose before drawing you in for a smooch, which you seemed oh-so-happy to return. felt the tip of your nose go into my nose hole, as well as your bit of scruff on my face, before i had to pull away to let you do that annoying thing humans have to do called ‘breathing’. i can breathe recreationally. yours sounds less fun.

“…right in here.” i pointed into my nose hole, as you still look pretty flustered up from that lil’ bit of affection.

“…Eheheh, yeah, I don’t think the golf rulebook counts nose holes, hun, but I’m sure you can still do great! I was never some golf prodigy, anyway, so if we mess up, we can mess up together.”

“sounds great to me, then. wanna do that bowling tonight? we don’t have anythin’ else going on.”

“Sure! If you wanna do your magic thing later to get us to the one you’d go to, that’s fine by me.” clearly, we had to save every bit of juice of energy for the sudden bowling, so you used up the juice on your phone to watch videos with me the next couple hours on the couch, all cuddled up. papyrus was real happy with our idea, and we offered for if he wanted to go too, but he had some work thingamabobbers to take care of. we got some real nice encouragement from him before we zipped away, though.

“I’M SURE YOU TWO WILL HAVE A WONDERFUL TIME! GIVE IT YOUR BEST, BUT BE ON THE LOOKOUT, SANS. MY BROTHER ISN’T CALLED THE SNEAKSTER AT THE BOWLING ALLEY FOR NOTHING.” he looked away with squinty eyes.

“you’re the only one that calls me that, bro.”

“STILL. MY POINT STANDS, PROTAG. YOU’VE BEEN WARNED… YOU’RE BOWLING WITH THE SNEAKSTER.” He refused to give you anymore context, which got your expression all confused, ‘til i grabbed at your hands to make us able to get moving. that always gets both of our attention.

* * *

eh, that’s the eve of thinking ‘bout the evening. don’t wanna drift off and make ya think i messed myself up bad getting us to the bowling alley.

“ya ready, protag?”

“Yeppers. I’ve only been up to the surface a couple times since I moved down to the Underground, but it’s with you, like every other time. Nothing but happiness ahead.”

“you bet. the surface isn’t usually my cup of tea, either, but together, we’ll make this a real nice night.” ya draw me in for a mutual peck over our mouths, getting my bones all warm. if it was anyone else, i’d think this it could clearly be some ploy to make my bowling worse, but you’re my soul bond. warmness from smooches is the name of the game, and that’s not just counting the blue i’ve felt creep up on my cheeks.

“Love you so much, bud.”

“heheh, right back atcha, hun.” so proud of where you’ve come. since we met, you’ve come out as a part of the gay train, like me, and now you don’t give two turds what anyone on the surface thinks of it. that’s just how it should be, as we open the doors to the alley, not bothering to let go of hands. it’ll warm them up for that intense bowling ball holding, anyways.

steppin’ inside, we get a great look right away at what kinda warm atmosphere we’re gonna be in. it’s an older bowling alley, so it’s not as glamorous as the one in that mettaton movie my brother’s watched, but that just makes it more charming. there’s painted wood walls all around, lanes on both side that’re a little chipped up (which my brother said meant they’re ‘MORE LOVED’), and a smell that’s a mix of rental shoes and pizza. they should make a candle like that.

“whaddya think?”

“I love it! Looks so homey. Snowdin’s the homiest place on earth, of course, but this does a good job, too.”

“agreed. the pizza does a darn good job at that, too. ready to go buy our games?”

“Heck yeah, I am.” looks like i’m the only monster here, but that’s not gonna be a problem. if anyone gives any trouble, i can scare them away with some terrifying gutter balls; terrifyingly bad, that is.

all of the money that you and i earn is g, of course, but you keep some bills around for stuff like this. the surface doesn’t get what they’re missing by not using g, but that’s not **g** onna set us back at all. you take care of the chatter to get our lanes, and i don’t bother to see what the human behind the register thinks of me bein’ there. watching your chatter is too cute for me to miss out on.

“Thanks! Have a great evening!” ya finish up contributing to that thing called capitalism, before lookin’ back at me.

“We’re gonna be on lane 27, hun. Got your shoe size. Unfortunately, I don’t think they’d want you using your slippers.”

“eh, it’ll be okay. makes sense that they want me to **stay in my own lane**. i’d probably slip all the way to the next one if i didn’t.” laughing, ya tug at my cheek a little, before walking to the right side of the alley to get to the lane, with me following behind. it’s a pretty packed night; either it’s a pretty popular hobby around here, or everyone else has the same bowling, golf, ‘n bolf plan. tossing our shoes down by the seats, we decide to grab our balls first- well, the ones you’d expect to be grabbed at a bowling alley.

“Sans, I just thought of something.”

“whazzat?”

“These bowling balls don’t weigh much more than you do.”

“huh. yeah, they don’t. i’ll try not to go flying with the ball when i let go of it.”

“Geez, I’d sure hope not. The ball return’s for bowling balls, not bowling bonefriends.” going through the ball return and onto its red spinning thing doesn’t sound very comfy, so i turn my focus to finding the right ball instead. we take a bit to lift some to see which feels best; mine ends up being pink, and yours is blue.

“Heh, bowling balls say trans rights.”

“of course they do. if pins don’t judge balls flying down the lane to knock ‘em over, no one should judge that, either.” placing them on the return, we strap our shoes on next. instead of laces, they’ve got velcro, so they come on real quickly. once they’re secure, we stand up, and….

oh. oh, man. i, uh… wasn’t prepared for how cute you’d look with these things on. something about how the red and yellow pops off your feet is… eheheh, geez…

“Sans? You okay? Is the surface air getting to you or something?”

“huh? oh, uh… n-no, you just… i love how ya look in those.” i point a wobbly finger down at your feet, which makes you look over the shoes and **lift a foot up to give it a better look**. somethin’ about that just made this even better, as i can feel my cheeks get warmer than the pizza’s gonna be later.

“Awwww, shucks, you. Me wearing these old rental shoes is enough to get your happy energies goin-” You take a good look at mine before pausing yourself. i guess you’ve got the same thoughts on my old shoes that i do for yours.

neither of us say anything for a bit, apparently completely captured by each other donning cute footwear. you look so, eheh… ready in those? i dunno how to really describe it, but maybe i don’t need to. this happy feeling i’m getting from it sure tells enough already. i’ve been with ya enough to notice from the way you’re breathing that your heart’s beating pretty quick, too.

“…Hhhhhh, c’mere, you.” unable to keep it in anymore, you scoop me up from under my kneecaps and give a surprise smooch right over my mouth. i’m a hundo and eleven percent cool with this, so i return the favor, adding to what’s probably the oddest sight the bowling alley’s seen all day. that’s a prize we’ll gladly take. after a bit of tongue bowling, complete with some little ‘love ya’s from me, you have to catch your breath, as you set me back down to the floor. if we weren’t warm enough already, we sure feel plenty toasty now.

“A-Anyway, do you want me to go get the pizza ordered? It’s gonna take longer to make than if we were back in the Underground.”

“eheheh, sure thing. hope they **dough** a good job.” i give one of your shoes a little kick with mine, before ya go back to the front desk to place the order. didn’t look like they offer any toppings when we came in, so i guess there’ll be less for us to be **cheesy** about.

i can’t let myself monologue too long, though. it’s time to put my triple-decker secret plan into action. while you’re busy ordering the grub, i slide over to the pad where you put your names up on the screen. you’re nowhere close, so there’s nothing to stop me from naming myself ‘bean burrito’, after two things you’ve called me, or from naming you ‘the fleshy one’, as i’ve called you.

hey, when you live with two skeletons and a pet rock, ‘the fleshy one’ is gonna be a pretty natural name to end up with.

as soon as the names are in, i sit back down on one of the seats, trying not to do anything suspicious. papyrus should probably know that you and i made it here safe and sound, so i throw a text together for him, and by the time i finish it up, you’ve returned.

“Alrighty, it should be ready around the end of our first game.”

“yum. ya ready, hun?”

“You bet I am. Haven’t bowled in a real long time, but I’ll try not to destroy anything?”

“you mean you don’t wanna give the pins **spinters**?”

“Nah, that’s Undyne’s job. I don’t think the bowling alley would know what to do about her power.” keeping quiet about the name thing, i watch you walk over to the pad, as i do my best to hold a laugh in. you try to pull up the first spot to type a name in, end up seeing ‘bean burrito’, and when you confusedly scroll down to the next one, you’re reminded of how you’re ‘the fleshy one’, blushing up at the same time.

“…How did I not think of how you’d do this while I was away?”

“another scheme pulled off by the sneakster.”

“So _that’s_ how you got that name from Papyrus. What’d you name him?”

“59notelekslooc. he called it slander of his online tag at first, but i don’t think he was ever all that serious about it.”

“I dunno, what if 95’s his favorite number, and you made it 59 instead?”

“nah, that’s 205. the amount of bones a skeleton’s got, minus the mandible, since we mandon’tble have one.”

“Phew, I’d be _numb_ if his favorite number was ruined.” you’re really become a natural. looking back at the pad, you decide to ask something.

“Should we have the bumpers on?” the bumpers are these plastic thingamabobbers that keep the ball from going into the gutters. i think on it for a moment.

“hmm… nah. we’re clearly bowling stars. we don’t need those things.”

“…Yeah! You’re right, we are bowling superstars! You’re bringing that Papyrus confidence to bowling night, even if he isn’t here.”

“i do my best. no one does it as well as him, but i can try to spread the good word.” selecting no bumpers, you hit the ‘ok’ key, and the lane turns on. a light shines over the pins, and i can’t tell if they’re ready to get hit, or if they look like they’re cowering in fear.

“Alright, bean burrito, you’re up first.”

“oh, yeah, i am. almost forgot. ready to see how it’s done?”

“Heck yeah, I am.” ya walk back to the seats and give me a surprise smooch on the cheek for motivation, and with how warm my face feels after that, i’m sure it’ll work. stepping up to the lane, i stick my middle two fingers and my thumb into the holes, doing my best to focus on getting it right down the middle. with a bend to my knees, i step up to the front of the lane, making sure to not step over the foul line, before letting go and bringing my hand up. papyrus always told me to ‘ACT LIKE YOU’RE GIVING THE PINS A GOOD HANDSHAKE’, so what kinda brother would i be to not do that?

unfortunately, i musta forgotten some other rule, because the ball rolls left, right into the gutter. i look back at ya, not really sure what to say.

“…eheheh, sorry. guess i didn’t give that good a demonstration.”

“Pfff, no worries, it was just a warm up roll. I’m sure your next one’s gonna go great.” doing my best to hold onto your words of motivation, i wait for the pink ball to roll back into the ball return, listening to the note that says to not touch the red spinning thing. i don’t bleed, but that couldn’t be very comfy.

when the ball comes back, i stick my fingers back in, trying to remember to not draw my arm as far to the left this time. holding onto all of your kind words, i step up again and let go.

well, it doesn’t look like it’ll go in the gutter, but it’s not great, either. this time, it went too far to the right, and when it gets to the pins, it only makes contact with a couple. a whole three of ‘em go down, and as i look up at the screen, i see some old computer animation tell me that i had an open frame.

“welp. guess you’re gonna have to be the one to teach me.”

“Don’t worry, hun. I’ll give you a top tier lesson.” i sit down on the seat and watch you step up to the lane, taking your heavier blue ball. if papyrus was here, i’m sure he’d choose a white ball, to complete the whole trans flag advocacy look. guess my white bones are gonna hafta do.

“Here goes…” bending your knees the same way i did, you step up to the front of the lane and let go of the ball with a big motion. it drifts left, left, leeeeft… but not left enough to miss them all. you knock over two.

“alrighty, hun. you’re only one pin away from passing me. proud of ya.”

“Pfff, thanks, without your kindness, I might feel like a bit of a _pinhead_ right now.” The ball comes back, you grab it again, and I watch you get all pseudo-serious about lining up the ball just right. gosh, it’s a cute look on you, if all your others weren’t cute already, that is.

the ball leaves your hand, aaaaand… goes into the gutter pretty quick. i lead by a whole three pins to two.

“…I think we might need those bumpers.”

“pfff, yeah, it won’t feel like a **gut** punch if you turn them on.”

with the bumpers up, ready to protecting the gutters from us, the pressure sure is a lot easier. the longer we go, the easier it gets to keep them straight, which makes our bowling rolls the straightest thing there is tonight, as we sure don’t hold back any hugging after good and bad scores. despite our jokes, we sure aren’t stars, but going by how much i laugh, and how much i get to hear that wonderful laugh of yours, we’re winning the award for havin’ the most fun.

eventually, the sixth frame **rolls** around, and it’s my turn again. i’d been doing my best to keep papyrus’ hand shaking advice in mind, thinking of how if you were gonna shake someone’s hand, you wouldn’t somehow miss and stick your hand out the wrong way. as you eagerly watch from the seats, i make my steps, release the ball close to the ground, and make sure to give those pins a once in a lifetime handshake.

it looks really good, as it rolls right down the middle of the lane. all the others have tilted a bit, but this one seems perfect. it rolls closer and closer to the pins, eventually makin’ contact with the front ones. the pins fall, and fall, and fall… until there’s none left. somehow, i did it.

“Yay! You’re the best, hun!” some crusty animation plays on the screen, where a bowling ball with a face sprints down the lane and knocks the pins down, before turning around and giving me a thumbs up. as soon as it’s done, though, my feet suddenly aren’t on top-a the floor anymore, because you’ve scooped me up by the knees.

“So, so proud of you.” ya lean in and give me a smooch right over my teeth, like i just scored a perfect game. i try to play it cool, but there’s nothing chilly about how my cheeks feel now.

“eheheh, thanks, hun. didn’t think one strike would **strike** such a big celebration.”

“Well, it’s my bonefriend that scored that strike, and that’s enough for me!” i’ve got no idea if anyone’s watching this, but it doesn’t matter. these are the kinds of little things i’m never gonna forget.

eventually, after i remind ya that we’ll eventually get told to leave if we leave our lane still for too long, ya set me down, and we get back to the game. you get your own first strike a couple frames later, and while i might not be able to lift ya up without magic, i recreate that celebration the best i can. the game’s done a few rolls after that, and while i mighta somehow won that one by three pins, the great times we had together for it deserve the first place medal. i don’t actually have a medal to give, but we don’t hafta **meddle** in thinkin’ about that.

before we can get started with the next game, though, someone from the front of the alley shouts your name and says that the grub’s ready. as you walk back there to get it, i consider changing our names on the screen again, but i don’t wanna send that joke to the **gutter** too soon. ya ordered a small, simple cheese pizza for the two of us to share, and before you even make it, i can get a good whiff of it in my nose hole. doesn’t seem like they were timid on the cheese at all.

“Bone appetite, hun!” you set the pizza down on the little table behind the seats, as well as a couple paper plates. taking a seat, i pull a slice off of the tray, watching the stringy cheese make a bit of a web in its trace. as far as i know, the spider bakery isn’t around, so this web shouldn’t hafta worry about any other webs gettin’ in the way. since humans have to worry about those darn things called germs, you’re responsible and scrub up with some hand sanitizer, before taking your own slice, gooey cheese and all.

“Wanna toast our pizza?”

“sure, what for?”

“For us to hopefully score better than two and three to start the next game.”

“pfff, good enough for me. to us hopefully scoring better than two and three to start the next game.” We sort of slap our slices together, making a bit o’ sauce drip down on the ones we haven’t started yet, before biting in. it tastes real good; for the grievances you and i have with the thought of surface life, they sure make some mean pizza up here for whenever we wanna visit.

“this cheese is real good and stringy. reminds me of those old surface cartoons ya showed me, where people would chew and stretch that generic meat on a bone.”

“Pffff, good comparison, hadn’t thought of that. Guess we had bone advocacy before we even met monsters again.”

“they weren’t brave enough to stray away from femurs, though. that’s the only one the cartoon bones look like.”

“Hmmm, yeah, guess the cartoon makers were too afraid to use their _craniums_ to use other bones for the meat.”

“well, at least with sleepy cuddles with me, ya get a good look at different bones each night.” i hold up my slice again.

“to breaking bone norms.”

“To breaking bone norms!” we tap slices a second time, more gently this time to keep the gooey cheese from falling off, before getting back at it. the pizza stays warm, and keeps tasting delicious. we should take a good look around new home some time and see if any human pizza spots relocated down here, because gosh darn, this is really good stuff. seeing that cute mug o’ yours smiling from enjoying it is even better though.

apparently, i don’t do a great job hidin’ that, because you pick up on it pretty quick.

“Sans, you’re blushing a bit.”

“hmm? oh, i am? heheh…”

“Didn’t know me eating a slice of cheesy pizza was enough to get your magic cheeks stirring.”

well, i’ve got two options here: i stay all flustered up from you noticing, or i find a way to make you feel the same. i choose the latter.

“well, it’s you eating that slice o’ cheesy pizza. you could be doing somethin’ as mundane as cleaning furniture, and i’d still get all **rattled** up looking at ya long enough.”

bingo. now we’re both blushing dorks at the bowling alley. wouldn’t have it any other way.

we share about half the pizza before saving the rest in the box, so papyrus can get a shot at some later. he’ll probably have some interesting critique to give on the sauce, with his **past-a** and present experience working with them for his dishes. heading over to the screen, you start the next game, as we agree that our names for it are too perfect already to wanna get rid of.

we get slightly better as the games go on- not good enough for us to turn the bumpers off, but our scores are still gettin’ higher. it’s a nice pattern of me going up there, chucking the ball and hoping it works out, then turnin’ around, watching you roll, and being proud of however many pins you knock down. the rental shoes still look real cute on ya, too.

“You know what would make this fit in more in the Underground?”

“whazzat?”

“If different things blocked the lane for each roll. It’d make it into a puzzle.”

“ah, you’re getting that bolf state of mind. don’t worry, we’ll get to play it soon enough.”

“That kind of idea reminds you of it?”

“yup. if bowling with puzzles is whatcha want, i think you’ll like what it has to offer.” i make sure to not go any deeper with it; a lot of bolf will be best if left a mystery until you can check it out. with that little chat done, we get back to our bowling, with the aura of bolf hovering in the air.

the night goes on, with our scores staying neck and neck bones. guess bonefriend power means we’re equally good bowlfriends. we happily use up every minute of the couple hours we bought, and eventually, we think of actually puttin’ the bumpers down again to see if we’re ready to not have them, but a message pops up on our screen that our minutes are wrapping up. maybe next time.

“Well, that was lotsa fun.”

“totally. feelin’ excited for bolf now?”

“Was earlier, but now I am even more. Something like this but with Underground personality sounds like a wonderful time.” bringing our bowling balls back to the rack, we pull our shoes off and put our regular footwear back on.

“ya still haven’t gotten the full experience to build up to it, though. we’ve gotta golf somewhere up here soon, and then you’ll have seen all the inspirations.”

“Ooooh, yeah, we should try to get that signed up soon. Any good at it?” we walk back to the front desk to drop our shoes off, while you carry the rest of the pizza. if anyone gave a weird look for a monster being here, we don’t pay a moment’s notice.

“nah, not really, but not bad enough for anyone to kick me out. you?”

“Eh, been a long time, but with you by my side, I’ll have plenty of motivation.”

“aww, you’re making me aww awwgain. we can look up courses that aren’t too pricey once we get home.” returning the shoes and thanking the person behind the desk, we step outside into the crisp air, ready to head home for the night.

“thanks for wantin’ to do that with me.”

“Of course! Bonefriend times are best times. C’mere, I wanna see my bowling superstar all up and close.” we bring our foreheads together and rub up on each other for a good minute or so. again, i’m so proud of ya for being open about who you are. nothing’s stopping this pair o’ rainbows from having a good time.

“Love you, Sans.”

“love ya, too, protag. let’s go give papyrus some grub.” Taking hold of each other while making sure to be careful with the pizza, we disappear into the air, ready to tell my brother all about how rolling a ball with holes down a bunch of wooden boards **pinned** out.


End file.
